


Wings and Brimstone

by NyteXade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gen, hints of destiel - Freeform, slight crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8758183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyteXade/pseuds/NyteXade
Summary: When the monster they are hunting suddenly shows up behind Cas, his wings suddenly materialize out of seemingly nowhere. (A bit of Destiel, but not a whole lot.)





	1. Another Case

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. This is first story on Ao3 so I hope you enjoy it. Some things to keep in mind: this takes place after the 200th episode of supernatural, so unless you don’t mind spoilers, I would suggest catching up on season 10 before reading. Also there will be a ‘guest’ character later making this (sort of) a crossover but not really (if that makes sense). I’d rather keep it a surprise, and just give you a warning, but keep an open mind :) you shouldn’t need any prior knowledge about this character. I will be explaining most of it. I enjoy hearing from my readers whether it’s good or bad criticism.  
> Disclaimer: Yep, you caught me. I own all of it!! (Not really. I’m broke and don’t own anything.)  
> ENJOY!!!

The bunker was quiet and empty. After that musical fiasco, the two brothers welcomed some peace and quiet… well almost. Dean had just woken up and made a pot of coffee. He decided to let his brother sleep (even though he would enjoy seeing his face if he woke him up with an air horn.) It wasn’t long after that Sam woke up anyway. He walked into the kitchen to find Dean drinking coffee and making pancakes. Wait… pancakes? Since when does dean cook? Sam thought. Dean turned around to see Sammy standing by the table with a look of confusion on his face that reminded him so much of that nerdy angel.

“What’s wrong, Sammy?” Dean smiled. “Never seen pancakes before?”

Sam smiled at the nickname he had missed. “No, I’ve just never seen you at a stove before. Frankly, I didn’t even think you knew how to use one.”

Dean turned to him and gave him his ‘really Sammy’ face. “I used to make pancakes with mom all the time.” He smiled and turned back to the pancake now ready to be flipped.

Sam walked over to the table and smiled when he saw several black and burnt pancakes in the trash. As soon as he sat down, Dean sat a cup of coffee and a plate of pancakes in front of him. He took a bite and smiled. They were pretty mediocre, but not as bad as he had expected. He continued eating. Dean had resumed his cooking, finishing up the last bit of the pancake batter (which wasn’t much after all the burnt ones). He sat next to Sammy with some coffee as well and began to read the newspaper. After a minute he looked up to see Sammy staring at him.

“Got a problem with my face?” He reached over and stole a bite of pancakes off his plate.

Sam looked at him with his best bitch face. “Jerk.”

“Bitch.” Dean continued reading.

Sam finished his breakfast and put his dishes into the sink. Just as he was about to leave the dining room when Dean stopped him. “Hey, I think I found us a case.”

“Dean, I told you. You need a break. Not more cases for a while.”

“Sammy, I don’t need a break. I’m fine and we should work this case.”

Sam knew he needed rest but at the same time he knew Dean welcomed hunting as a distraction. Sighing and giving up, he walked over and sat back down in his seat next to dean. Dean smiled and began to explain what he found.

“Apparently something has been stealing food and other stuff from food marts and convenience stores.”

“Um… ok. That doesn’t really sound like our kind of case, Dean.”

“Shut up, Sammy. Let me finish. No one saw his face and all the employees that were questioned claimed they saw this thing vanish into thin air”

“Ok. That sounds like our kind of case. I still don’t think we need to do this, though.”

“It’s in Stockton. That’s only an out an hour from here. We could be there and back within a day or two.” A wide shit eating grin spread across Dean’s face.

Sam sighed. “Fine.” He walked off to pack some things.

Dean laughed and also walked off to pack for the case.

About an hour later they both got into the car and headed off to Stockton, KS. About ten minutes into the drive, Cas suddenly showed up in the back seat. Sam jumped in shock but Dean didn’t budge.

“What the hell Cas!”

Cas looked at Sam with his signature confused head tilt. “I’m sorry Sam. I assumed you’d be expecting me.”

“What? Why would I be…” He looked at Dean and just realized he hadn’t even slightly reacted to Cas showing up.

Dean looked over at Sam. “What?” Sam didn’t say anything, but had his usually bitch face. “Yes I called him! Just thought it would be nice to have the three of us on a case again.” Now Sam had a smirk on his face. “Shut up, Sam!”

“I didn’t think Sam had said anything,” said a very confused Cas from the back seat.

“No, I didn’t. Dean is just reading my mind.” Still smirking, he turned back to face the front.

“Oh.” Then Cas thought about it a second. “I wasn’t aware humans could read minds.”

“No, Cas. It’s just a figure of speech,” Dean said, annoyed with Sam. He put on some ACDC to listen to the rest of the way to Stockton.

They arrived about 30 minutes later. By the time they arrived it was around lunchtime. Sam began to head off to the first store that was stolen from. However, after some protest from Dean, they headed off to a local diner instead. Dean and Cas headed in while Sam grabbed some basics from the trunk, just in case. He grabbed small things such as: a flask of holy water, a small bottle of salt, and a silver knife. After thinking about it, he threw the salt back into the trunk, knowing there would be salt shakers in the diner.

Dean and Cas had found a table and sat down across from each other. Dean ordered a drink for him and Sammy and Cas declined the drink offer. “Nice to be back in action, huh, Cas?”

“Yes. I do miss hunting with you and your brother sometimes.”

“It’s nice to have you back Cas.”

Sam walked into the diner and found the two of them at a booth. When he approached the table, he noticed Cas was smiling at something Dean had said. When he sat down beside Dean, he coughed out a subtle *destiel* before being stomped on the toe. “OW!” Dean looked at him with his ‘shut up, Sammy’ face. Sam Smirked.

“Um…” Cas, as usually, was overly confused. But before any of them could say anything further, the waitress came and took their orders.

* * *

A short while later, they arrived at a Gas ‘N Sip. This was the first place the thing showed up at. The police had already finished their investigation here (saying it was probably just some street kid). They walked in and began to question the employee at the register.

Dean held up his FBI badge. "I'm agent Stark." Then motioning to Sam and Cas, "These are agents Banner and Barton. We need you to tell us what exactly happened the night your store was robbed."

"Well," The cashier paused, trying to recall the events that took place. "He came and began to load food into a small basket. When he started to walkout without paying, I caught him. Soon as I did so, he disappeared in smoke."

They all looked at him. "That’s it? That’s all you got?" Dean asked, a bit annoyed.

"Well, that’s what happened."

Dean sighed and placed his fingers on the bridge of his nose. Sam looked around the store then turned to the cashier. "You have surveillance. Can you show us the footage form that day?"

Dean looked up at Sam at first surprised by the good idea, then annoyed that he didn’t think of it first.

"Yea. Its in the back."

As they started to follow him, Dean noticed Cas wasn’t behind them anymore. He turned around and saw Cas standing by the door with his eyes closed and nose in the air. "Cas, what is it?"

"It smells like sulfur."

"So… demons?"

"Possibly, but this is a bit different. More pure and refined, almost…" He paused and took another sniff of the air. "Almost ancient."

"Oookay. Well, lets go look at the surveillance and see if it caught anything."

Cas nodded and followed him back to the surveillance room. When they got there, Sam was already going through the footage.

"Found anything yet, Sammy?"

"Just exactly what he described." He pointed to a guy on the screen. He was wearing oversized, baggy pants and a coat with the hood up. As Dean watched him, he did do exactly as described: walked in, loaded up on food, tried to walk out, got caught, and disappeared.

"So now wha-"

"Wait," Cas cut Dean off. "Pause it there." Sam paused the video just as the thief got caught off guard by being caught by the cashier. "Look." Cas pointed at something behind the thief.

Dean looked at it. "What is that?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is my first time on AO3. I hope you enjoyed it! Until next chapter,  
> NyteXade


	2. Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While researching their case, something unexpected happens.

"It's a… tail?" Dean questioned, still looking at the paused footage. It was a long, skinny, blue, prehensile tail with an arrowhead-like end to it

"Okay. So what has a tail, disappears in smoke smelling like ancient sulfur, and spends its time stealing cheap food form convenience stores?"

"I thought that is what we came here to find out, Dean," Cas said, confused.

"Yes, Cas. It was a rhetorical question."

Cas looked away, seemingly trying to figure that out.

"Okay, so its not a demon but a creature of some sort. Now what?" Sam asked.

"I guess we go to the other stores that this thing has been to and look at their footage; see if we can find anything else out about it." After Dean suggested this, the other two nodded their agreement. "We'll meet back at the diner." And with that, they each went to a different store to look at the footage.  
After about half an hour or so, Dean was already back at the diner with a slice of pie in front of him. Not long later Cas walked in and sat across from him. "So did you find anything, Cas."

"No, just the same as what we saw at the first store. And there was still the smell of sulfur," He said straight to the point, though, away from his usual confused or otherwise emotionless face, he looked a bit down. He wanted to show Dean that he could find some leads on his own. He wanted nothing more than to please Dean. A couple minutes later Sam walked in. He sat down next to Dean and rolled his eyes at his pie.

"So what did you find?" Dean asked.

"So, get this. The tail on this thing isn't the only thing out of the ordinary. I caught a glimpse of its hand on the video. Here." He handed them a sketch he had done of this things hand. It only had two large fingers and a large thumb. They both looked at it; Dean, doing a very good imitation of Cas' confused face. "Yea," Sam said, agreeing with their expressions. "It was also the same dark, midnight blue that the tail was." Sam's voice was filled with obvious fascination and curiosity.

"So, what do we do now?" Dean asked taking another mouthful of pie.

"Not sure."

"We could always go back to the bunker for some research," Cas suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Dean smiled, then continued to finish his pie. Cas smiled.

Totally Destiel. Sam thought and smirked slightly.

* * *

After an hour drive back to the bunker they all started going through books and scrolls trying to find anything about this new creature. Dean got bored and began making dinner. Oh, how he hated research. He wasn't sure what he was going to make, but he'll make something and they will like it. He could see Sam and Cas switch books every now and then, or get up to get a new one. He ended up making hamburgers (go figure) and some homemade fries. He sat the plate of patties down at the table along with a bag of hamburger buns and a bowl of fries. Dean and Sam both started eating. Cas, being an angel, didn't eat. Dean grabbed a book and opened it, not really reading anything on its pages.

"So did y'all find anything yet?" Dean asked.

"Nothing," Sam said, throwing another book aside.

They both looked at Cas, who hadn't even acknowledged that Dean had sat back down. He was quite focused on what he was reading at the time.

"Watcha got there, Cas? Find anything?" Dean asked him, finally getting Cas' attention.

"Yea. I think I did find something." He passed them the book he was reading.

"The Neyaphem?" Sam read.

"Yes. The book doesn't have much on them but I recognize the name. The Neyaphem are an ancient race of mutated humans with demonic-like features, such as colored skin or tails. They were lead by someone named Azazel, who is similar to the creature we saw today. Except, Azazel has red skin and doesn't have irregular fingers. The only other thing I know about them is that they are also affected similarly as demons. Devil's traps and holy water both affect them the same way."

"Well that's good. At least we know we can trap it."

"Yep, I'll go an get some devil's trap handcuffs." Dean got up and walked off, finally happy that they found something.

He returned a minute later with three pairs of handcuffs and passed one to Sam and one to Cas.

"So do we go after it or lure it here?" Sam asked

"Here would probably be best. We know this place better and will be able to set a trap and defend easier," Dean answered.

Cas started to say something but before he could they all heard something from another room in the bunker.

BAMF!

BAMF! BAMF!

"The hell was that?!" Dean asked. By that time, all three of them were standing up in a fighting stance.

BAMF! BAMF! BAMF!

"The creature?" Sam asked.

They were all turning to follow the sound but it seemed to be coming from everywhere. BAMF! Then, before any of them could react, it showed up behind Dean. He was still hidden by smoke and knocked Dean hard behind his head. Dean fell to the ground. BAMF! He appeared in front of Sam and kicked him hard in the gut. Sam was on his knees trying to catch his breath. BAMF! A cloud of smoke showed up behind Cas. But before the creature had a chance to attack, Cas let out a bloodcurdling scream. He dropped to his knees then forward onto his stomach still screaming. Dean was startled awake from the scream. Sam, still struggling with his breath, got up. The creature was still standing over Cas, seemingly frozen in shock. Sam rushed behind the creature and cuffed his arms behind his back. Dean rushed over next to Cas. Cas was trying to push himself up with his hands, back arched, but quickly fell back down, still screaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one is a bit shorter but there is definitely more to come! Until next chapter,  
> NyteXade


	3. Nightcrawler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happens to Cas and they learn more about their intruder.

Sam had just returned from the archives room, where they had once held Crowley, and cuffed their attacker to Crowley's former chair. When he got back to the dining room, not much had changed, except Cas had managed to suppress his screams. He wasn't screaming any longer but he was still on the floor in pain. The back of Dean's neck was bleeding but he refused to do anything about it until he knew Cas was okay. Though, they still did not know what was wrong.

"Cas! Cas, can you hear me?! What's wrong?!" Dean asked, desperately trying to figure out what was happening.

"Dean!" Cas strained. "My back! It's burning!"

Sam ran up to him and took his coats off him, struggling a bit. Then he ripped open the back of his shirt. "What the hell," He said, quiet and stunned.

Dean looked over and what he saw shocked him. It looked as though Cas' shoulder blades were growing, trying to rip out of his back.

"Get it out!" Cas cried. "Its burning, get it out!"

"Sam get a knife!" Dean yelled, panic rising in his voice.

Sam got a knife from the kitchen and ran back over to Cas. Sam nodded silently to Dean, and Dean grabbed Cas' shoulders so he doesn't start thrashing. Sam began to cut two ling straight lines down Cas' back along the shoulder blades. As soon as the knife broke into his skin, blood spilling down his back, Cas began to scream again. He slowly pulled his flesh only to be met by a large, black, bloody mass. When he grabbed it, he felt bone covered in something that felt silky underneath the crimson liquid. He pulled slightly and it began to rip through his back, growing in size. Dean began to do the same to the other side. After moments of scream, pulling, and bloodied hands, two large, black, feathered, blood-soaked wings lay limp on the floor attached to a now passed out angel. Sam and Dean sat there on the floor in shock, blood falling down their arms into a pool on the floor.

* * *

They cleaned themselves up and cleaned Cas up the best they could. Some of the blood had already dried to his wings and they didn't know how sensitive they were, so they decided it best to wait till he wakes up before they go any further. They both carefully moved him to a bed in a spare room, laying him on his stomach while his wings lay lifeless on either side. The wings were easily twice Sam's height in length with solid black layered feathers covered in dried and drying blood.

Allowing Cas to rest and recover, they both headed down to the archives room to interrogate their attacker. They pushed open the bookcases at the back to reveal the hidden room that once held Crowley. The creature was sitting in chair, still cuffed, in the middle of a devil's trap. They both looked at him, his hood now down. His solid yellow eyes stood out against his midnight blue skin and even darker blue hair. He didn't look like a dangerous creature however; more like someone who was lost. He looked young as well, early twenties maybe.

As soon as they were about to say something, he started saying something in German.

"Entschuldigung! Entschuldigung! Tu mir nicht weh!"

They looked at each other, both equally confused. "We don't speak German." Sam finally said.

"Oh, my apologies." He spoke with a heavy German accent.

"Why did you attack us?" Dean asked, not as angry as Sam had expected.

"I promise! I wasn't trying to kill you!" He said, almost pleadingly.

"Then what were you trying to do?" Sam asked.

"I was just trying to keep you off my tail; keep you from following me. I haven't done anything wrong. I'm usually good at avoiding hunters, but not you two," he said, calmly and apologetically.

"So what you did to Cas was a complete accident?" Dean asked, with a bit more anger than before.

"Yes," both he and Sam said simultaneously.

Dean looked at Sam.

"What? I could tell, from the look on his face when it happened, that he wasn't expecting that to happen."

Dean seemed to accept this answer.

"My name is Kurt Wagner."

They both looked at him, a bit surprised that he was introducing himself.

"Please. I won't hurt anyone else." He held up his cuffed hands asking to be released.

"Fine. We'll let you out, but stick around for a bit; we still have questions for you." Sam unlocked the handcuffs and Dean scratched away some of the devil's trap with a knife.

"Wunderbar," he said, rubbing his wrists.

* * *

Sam and Kurt went back to the dining room and Dean went up to check on Cas. As soon as Dean opened the door to Cas' room, he woke up. He slowly opened his eyes and sat up on the bed. He didn't seem to notice the limp wings lying next to him. He noticed Dean first, who was leaning against the door frame.

"Dean? What happened?"

"Um…" Dean wasn't sure what to say but just pointed to his wings. Cas looked down to see his left wing lying on the bed, so large that half was hanging off the bed. Startled, he stood up and turned, wings moving lifelessly with their attached body knocking over the bedside table.

"What happened?!"

"We still aren't entirely sure. When Kurt showed up behind you, you fell to the ground in pain complaining about your back. Me and Sam took your coat and shirt off to find your wings trying to force themselves out of your back."

"Kurt?"

"Oh, he was the one who attacked us." Then he explained the rest of what happened with Kurt after Cas had blacked out. "So uh… nice wings." Dean smirked.

Cas did a very good imitation of Sam's bitch face then looked at his wings spread across the room. "I'm not sure why my wings have materialized but I need to clean them. This blood is beginning to pull my feathers."

Dean suppressed a laugh while Cas ignored him and headed to the shower.

* * *

Back in the dining room, Kurt was eating a couple reheated burgers and some fries. Sam was sitting next to him reading a newspaper. Dean walked in and sat down.

Sam put the newspaper down. "So how's Cas?"

"He's fine. 'Bout as shocked as we were about his wings. He taking a shower now to clean the blood off his wings."

"You know, even for us, this is weird." Sam turned to Kurt. "So, if you don't mind me asking, what exactly are you?"

"Nein, I expected you to ask eventually. I am human, believe it or not. I was born like this thanks to a mutated x gene. I was abandoned by my parents, so I don't know who they are."

"How did you survive?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Oh. I was adopted by a couple who found me; they were good people. But others started breaking into their home to try and get to me. They just believed I was a monster and a threat. Once I became a burden to them, I ran away." He explain all this, not looking for pity but just to enlighten them on his background.

"So what's with the smoke screen and disappearing all the time?" Dean asked casually.

"The x gene, that gives me this devilish appearance," Sam and Dean smirked at that, thinking of Lucifer, "also gives me the ability to teleport."

They both looked impressed. "So they why the smell of sulfur?" Sam asked.

"Well, when I teleport I'm actually traveling through another dimension, a brimstone dimension. I travel through it so quickly, however, that it does not affect me and I do not know what it looks like either."

"Brimstone from another dimension," Dean said, thinking back to Cas at the store, "so that's why it smelled different to Cas."

"Ja."

"So, do you have any other skills?" Sam asked.

"Of course." With that, he stood up and, with tremendous agility, he flipped over the table and began to climb, effortlessly up the wall and onto the high ceiling. Sam and Dean staring at him with awed expressions. Kurt smiled and continued crawling. He made his way over to the light switch and flipped it off.

"Hey!" Both brothers exclaimed, and tried to reach for a weapon thinking he was going to attack.

Dean felt someone pulling on his jacket. "What?!"

Sam felt the same thing. After a bit more pushing and shoving and some rustling around the room, the lights were flipped back on and Kurt was standing between the two. All their weapons had been strung above a doorway like a garland and both their jackets had been switched. Kurt was then met with a double bitch face as the brothers switched jackets back. Kurt was laughing.

"So you can see in the dark, climb up walls, and have inhuman agility. Am I missing anything?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"Just my tail." Kurt said, suppressing another laugh as his tail grabbed the knife hidden in Dean's back pocket and threw it at the weapon garland, with excellent aim, and cut it down. It fell to the floor with a crash. Sam began to laugh as well; Dean just smiled.

Just then Cas came walking into the dining room, wings still wet and dripping but finally clean and a shining black. At first he was confused at the heap of weapons on the floor, then he looked a bit guilty.

"What's wrong, Cas?"

"Well…" He seemed to not be able to get the words out. "I may have clogged your shower drain with feathers."

That's it! That tipped the barrel! After he said that, they all burst out laughing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entschuldigung – Sorry; tu mir nicht weh – don't hurt me; Wunderbar – wonderful; nein – no; ja – yes  
> Sorry. This one might have been a bit boring towards the end, but I wanted to explain about Kurt. Until next chapter,  
> NyteXade


	4. A Temporary Solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Maybe not." Everyone looked at Sam. "I may not have found how to reverse this, but I think I did find something that can help."

The next morning Sam, Kurt, and Cas were sitting at the dining room table, Sam and Kurt eating bacon and French toast that Kurt made.

"This is delicious Kurt," Sam exclaimed through a full mouth. "So what did you do all night, Cas?"

Cas was sitting across the table from Sam with his wings hanging over the back of the chair. "I did some research to see if I could find anything out about my wings. I didn't find anything that could help."

"Well there has got to be an explanation somewhere. Meanwhile, we should probably wake Dean up."

Kurt stood up and put his dishes in the sink. "I'll go and get him."

"Ok, but don't worry about being nice." Sam laughed as Kurt walked out; Kurt smiled.

Before Sam or Cas could say anything further they heard something above them. BAMF! They looked up to see Kurt on the ceiling holding a still sleeping Dean by his feet with his tail. Sam suppressed the urge to laugh. Dean opened his eyes and it took him a second before he realized what was happening.

"Sonuva bitch! What the hell?!"

BAMF! They landed on the floor next to the table. Dean stood up, a little out of it from the teleporting, and all he heard was laughing. When his vision finally focused he saw Kurt next to him bending over laughing, Sam had fallen out of his chair from laughing, and Cas had even cracked a smile."

"You know what? Screw all of you," he said, pointing a finger at the three of them. He walked into the kitchen to get some breakfast and sat next to Cas, across from Sam, who was just getting back in his chair.

Kurt had grabbed a book, sat down, blew the dust off the cover, and began reading. The dust reached the other side of the table causing Cas to sneeze. When he did so, his wings reacted to the reflex and knocked Dean off his chair. Cas head a groan next to him and looked down and saw Dean on the floor.

"Dean? What are you doing on the floor?"

Dean rubbed the back of his head, stood up and pointed at Sammy. "Not. A. Sound," he said, punctuating each word. Sam put a hand to his mouth to prevent any sounds from coming out. Kurt, who hadn't even seen what just happened, continued reading. "Aren't you supposed to be doing some research?" Dean asked, annoyed.

"Yea. You are too," Sam replied throwing him a book.

They all began reading, trying to find anything they could on Cas' wings. Not even an hour later, however, Dean was reading his magazines instead of researching. Even with those he got bored after a while. Dean stood up and began to walk out of the room.

"Where are you going? You are supposed to be helping us," Sam said.

"Oh I was, for as long as I could. But somebody's got to go and unclog the shower drain." Dean smiled and walked out of the room.

Sam sighed and continued reading. Not long later, though, even Sam had given up, not being able to find anything.

Cas and Kurt put their books down after giving up themselves. Dean walked back into the room a minute later. He was covered in small black feathers.

"Sam…" He said, threateningly.

Sam smiled. "I know, I know. Not a word."

Dean sat at the table still knocking all the feathers off him. He looked over and noticed Kurt staring at Cas.

"Kurt?" Dean asked.

Cas noticed this as well. "What? Has something else shown up?" Cas said, almost panicky. He look around himself searching for whatever Kurt was looking at.

"Nein. I was just wondering, why did a human grow wings anyway? Do you have the x gene as well?"

The three of them looked at him.

"We never did explain, did we? Guess it just slipped our mind." Sam looked at Dean and Cas.

Cas looked at Kurt. "I'm an angel."

Kurt's eyes widened. BAMF! He disappeared and reappeared on the ceiling above them.

"Kurt? What's wrong?" Sam called to him.

"Why would you bring me in here with an angel?!"

"Got something against angels?!" Dean called, sounding almost defensive.

"Nein, not angels, just their blood. Angel blood is a weakness of Neyaphem. Angels' blood, which would normally heal, will hurt me, adding to whatever injury I receive."

Sam looked over to Dean. Dean shrugged. Cas was still looking up at Kurt, a bit puzzled over the whole thing.

Sam looked up. "I'm sorry Kurt. We didn't know about that, but we did not bring him here to hurt you. He is a friend and none of us will harm you."

Kurt seemed to relax a bit. BAMF! He was back on the ground in the chair he was sitting in previously. The rest of them sat back down.

"So, anyway," Dean started "Did y'all find anything out about Cas' wings?"

"Nothing," said a very exasperated Sam.

"I'm not sure there is a way to reverse this. I've never even heard of another angel whose had their wings materialize." Cas was now starting to sound a little hopeless at this point.

"Well, until we can get you back to your usual self, it looks like you'll have to stay in the bunker. We don't need you walking into a store with two large wings." Dean smiled.

"Maybe not." Everyone looked at Sam. "I may not have found how to reverse this, but I think I did find something that can help." He laid a book down on the table that he was reading before. It was turned to a page written in a different language. It looked like a recipe of some sort, with a list written at the top of the page and then several paragraphs following it. "It's a spell," Sam said matter-of-factly. "This spell can disguise Cas' wings; make them invisible. It doesn't, however, make them intangible. They will still be solid objects so you just have to be careful." Sam said all of that while still looking at the book, reading the instructions for the spell. He said all of it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

When he finally looked up he saw all three of them staring at him. "What?"

"Dude, how much more nerdy can you get?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"Do it," Cas said, to the point.

"I don't have all the ingredients for it, though. I still need asphodel extract, dittany leaves, wolfsbane petals, and a bezoar stone."

"I will get them," Cas said. His wings spread across the entire room and with one smooth wave he was gone, sending books flying off the table. Only a couple seconds later, he reappeared holding the ingredients. His wings were still outstretched and beating slowly until they rested and folded behind his back once again.

"Thanks." Sam took the ingredients from Cas and began to make the potion for the spell. The last thing he added was the asphodel extract which created a small cloud of smoke. "Kurt, there is enough for two drinks if you would like to try it too."

Kurt nodded. Sam filled two cups with the potion and handed one to Cas and one to Kurt.

"Now, after you drink it you must say this." He pointed to a line in the book.

They both nodded and gulped down the potion. They looked at the book and simultaneously said the spell.

"Appareat illis qui non sciunt aliter agi."

… Nothing happened.

Cas looked over his shoulders at his black wings then looked at Kurt who was still blue. "Sam, I do not think your spell was successful."

Sam smiled. "No, it was successful. See, the way it works is your appearance will only change to those who don't know the truth. The four of us know the truth about your appearance, therefore we will still see you as you are. If you look in a mirror, however, it will show you what other people will see."

BAMF! Kurt teleported to the bathroom above them to see if Sam was right. The other three followed him up there. Looking in the mirror, Kurt had indeed changed. He appeared in the mirror with Caucasian skin, five fingers, blue eyes and no tail. His hair, however, remained the dark, midnight blue it was before. Cas was back to his usual self without wings behind them.

"See, I told you it worked."

"Yes!" Kurt threw a fist in the air from excitement.

However, when Cas turned around to thank Sam and Dean, he knocked them both to the ground with his wings. Kurt avoided them by jumping to the ceiling.

"Sorry," Cas simply said. He helped the two of them up.

"Dammit Sammy!" Dean exclaimed.

"What the hell did I do?"

"You could have found a spell to turn them intangible too." Dean was rubbing the back of his head. Sam gave him a look that said _'are you kidding me?_ ' Kurt laughed; Cas smiled while, unknown to Sam and Kurt, still holding Dean's hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, couldn't think of any ingredients to use for the potion so I stole some potion ingredients from Harry Potter. : ) I PROMISE it will start to get more exciting after this. Hang in there!  
> Appareat illis qui non sciunt aliter agi (Latin) – He appears to those who do not know any other way.  
> Until next chapter,  
> NyteXade


	5. A Day Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Um… Dean"  
> "Yea, Cas?"  
> "Weren't there four of us?"  
> The three of them stopped and noticed that Kurt was no longer behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! Those of you who are not caught up with supernatural, there will be a character in this chapter who came in at the beginning of season 10. So if you have not seen any of season 10 then I would suggest not reading this yet (unless you don't mind spoilers ;) )

Kurt dropped down from the ceiling and, BAMF, disappeared downstairs. Cas and Dean looked down at their hands then up at each other then backed away. Sam walked passed them, oblivious to Dean and Cas' embarrassed faces.

"Come on." Sam called to them from halfway down the hallway. "I don't want Kurt leaving just yet. I don't know how long this potion will last, or if there are any side effects." Cas and Dean quickly forgot what had just happened and followed Sam downstairs.

When they all got downstairs Kurt was just about to walk out the door.

"Wait!" Dean called.

"Why? I look normal now! I want to go out, have some fun, go into a restaurant without causing a riot and scaring people. This is the first time I have ever even come close to being able to do this." Kurt was bouncing with excitement and had a huge grin across his face.

"We realize that," Sam answered, "however, I don't yet know the full extent of the potion or if there will be any side effects."

The smile disappeared form Kurt's face as he let go of the doorknob.

"Well…" Sam turned to Cas and Dean and gave them a look while nodding towards Kurt.

"…Well," Dean jumped in, "Why don't we all go out. That way if something goes wrong, we will be there to help. I think we could all us a day out anyway." Dean smiled.

They all shared their agreement and headed out into town. Cas had trouble getting into the Impala because of his wings. He was eventually able to get in the back seat with Kurt, but it was a little uncomfortable for him. When they got into town, Dean chose to stop by a nearby Biggerson's to get some lunch. Kurt seemed to have a constant expression of excitement. Kurt was already eating off his plate before they could even sit down. After getting his grace back, Cas no longer eats so he just got the same thing Dean did and gave it to him, which Dean happily accepted. Sam got a grilled chicken salad. Dean looked at him and shook his head while muttering 'rabbit food'. They had to get a table instead of a booth due to Cas' wings, which had already knocked over a couple of chairs. Most people thought they fell over on their own somehow.

"This is amazing!" Kurt exclaimed. "I love this food and it's nice not being kicked out of the restaurant!" He had barley paused to eat to say all that then continued eating. Sam and Dean laughed. Seeing how much Kurt was enjoying the food, Dean handed him the extra plate that Cas gave him. Cas, unnoticed by dean, was a bit hurt.

"So where to after this?" Sam had just finished his salad. "And why don't we let Kurt decide this time." Sam gave a look to Dean.

"What?" Dean raised his hands innocently. "I was hungry," he smirked.

"I'm not sure where to go. I've never had a day out before." He smiled and continued eating.

"Well, there is a movie store next door," Sam suggested. "We could go there and maybe have a movie night back at the bunker." Dean nodded his agreement.

"That sounds like a plan," Kurt agreed.

Kurt finished eating and they cleaned their table and left for the movie store. When they got there, they split up to each pick out a movie. Sam went for the documentaries, Dean went for the horror section and Cas followed him, and Kurt went for the Sci-Fi section. Sam was pretty indecisive and ended up not picking a movie. Dean had seen almost all of the movies there. Cas kept knocking over the movie shelves so Dean had to take him outside. Kurt, however, did find a movie that interested him. The movie case had people on the front that looked almost like him. They had blue skin and long tails and the movie was titled Avatar. He found Sam and showed them the movie. They paid for the movie then headed out.

"Avatar? Really?" Dean questioned.

"So? Weren't we letting him chose?" asked Sam.

Cas looked at the movie. "Jake Sully isn't able to sa…"

"Cas! Don't even start," Dean interrupted.

Cas looked at him bemusedly.

"Ever since Megatron downloaded all that pop culture knowledge into your brain, you always tend to give away endings." Dean crossed his arms and stared at Cas.

"Um… Dean."

"Yea, Sammy?"

"It's Metatron not Megatron. He's not a transformer."

"Whatever." Dean threw his hands in the air. "Alright, let's go."

While they were walking to the Impala, Kurt was distracted reading the summary on the back of the movie. He looked up from reading and realized that he had lost track of Sam, Dean, and Cas. While looking for them, he bumped into someone making him drop the case. Standing in front of him was a beautiful, red haired lady.

"So sorry, darling. I wasn't looking where I was going." The lady spoke in a thick Scottish accent.

"Oh," Kurt said, distracted by the redhead. "It's alright, I was just looking for some friends of mine. It seems we have been separated."

"Oh, you mean Sam, Dean, and his boyfriend?" The lady smiled.

"You know them?" Kurt blinked. "…wait, boyfriend?"

"Yea, that cute angel he is always hanging around with. It's so obvious to everyone but the two of them." She laughed. "But of course I know them. We've been friends for years. My name is Rowena."

"My name is Kurt. Did you happen to see where they went?"

"Of course! I saw that precious Impala of theirs on my way over. Right this way, darling." They started walking off. Though, Kurt failed to realize that it was in the opposite direction that the three of them headed. The two of them arrived at a small warehouse.

"Um… Rowena? I don't think this is where they parked the Impala," Kurt finally spoke up.

"Oh are you sure, darling? I could have sworn I saw it around here somewhere." Rowena walked around the warehouse with Kurt following. They came across a small alter with a large metal bowl in the center filled with ingredients Kurt had never seen before. Before Kurt could react, Rowena grabbed his wrist, dragged him over to the bowl, slit his arm and let his blood drip into the bowl. BAMF! He teleported away from her onto the wall of the warehouse. As soon as his blood hit the bowl of ingredients, a small explosion happened and cloud of smoke went up into the air. All of a sudden, Kurt's head was pounding. He grabbed his head in pain and lost his grip on the wall. He fell, hit the dumpster below him, rolled to the ground, and was knocked unconscious. Rowena smiled then recited an incantation. As she did so, Kurt started screaming. As soon as she stopped, however, so did Kurt. He stood up and faced her; the illusion spell Sam cast was now gone and he was back to his blue self. His former solid yellow eyes were now red.

"Rowena! You're a witch?!" Kurt was paralyzed. The only thing he could do was speak.

"But of course, darling. Wasn't it obvious?" Rowena smiled wickedly. "I've got you under my control now. A Neyaphem, who is also a friend of the boys, is a perfect weapon to have to attack those Winchester brothers." She laughed.

* * *

"Um… Dean"

"Yea, Cas?"

"Weren't there four of us?"

The three of them stopped and noticed that Kurt was no longer behind them.

"Kurt?" Sam called.

"Where the hell'd he go?" asked Dean.

They began walking back to the movie store until they found Kurt's Avatar movie on the ground.

"Maybe he just got distracted by all the stores around here. We're never going to find him during the day in this crowd. He knows where the bunker is. I say our best bet is to wait for him there." The other two nodded and headed back to the Impala.

"Dean… I think I'll just fly back."

"Alright Cas, I'll see you there." Sam and Dean got into the car and headed for the bunker.

Cas spread his wings and, with one large stroke, he disappeared.

* * *

"So…" Rowena was circling the now paralyzed Kurt. "I've always heard of the Neyaphem but never seen one up close. I must say, you are impressive. So, Nightcrawler is it?"

"How did you know my name?! What do you want with me, hexe?!"

"It's simple, sweetie. You have got what I need and a way to finally get those brothers and their pet angel out of my hair once and for all."

"And what is that?" Kurt asked through gritted teeth.

"Why, everything! You've got their trust, great power, and, of course, a way to find them." She waved a hand at him. "Now off you go, back to their little hideout. Oh, and, I may not have control over your speech, but I very much control your actions. If you even speak my name, you will attack them." She smiled and he disappeared. BAMF!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hexe – German for Witch  
> Until next chapter,   
> NyteXade


	6. Under Her Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rrrriiinnnggg…. Rrrrriiinnnngg… 'You've reach agent Stark, leav-' *chk*  
> Cas sighed and put his phone in his pocket. "Where are they?" He spoke to himself. Then he disappeared with a smooth wave of his wings.

"Um… Rowena? I don't think this is where they parked the Impala," Kurt finally spoke up.

"Oh are you sure, darling? I could have sworn I saw it around here somewhere." Kurt followed Rowena around the warehouse when he saw a small alter with a bowl in the center. He'd never seen the ingredients before and knew something was wrong. Before he could say anything, however, Rowena was dragging him over to the bowl by his wrist. He tried to get away but she was quick. By the time he registered what was happening, she had already slit his arm and let his blood drip into the bowl. BAMF! He teleported away from her onto the wall of the warehouse. He saw a small explosion come from the alter and suddenly his head was pounding. He grabbed his head in pain and lost his grip on the wall. He remembers hitting the dumpster and screaming but everything else was blurry. When he regained consciousness, he was already standing and facing Rowena. His mind, however, was still foggy.

He couldn't move but he could still speak though and called out, "Rowena! You're a witch?!" That bitch! He should have known this was a trap. He had dealt with witches before and they were never good encounters.

"But of course, darling. Wasn't it obvious?" She smiled at him. "I've got you under my control now. A Neyaphem, who is also a friend of the boys, is a perfect weapon to have to attack those Winchester brothers." She laughed.

"So…" She was circling him, as though studying him. "I've always heard of the Neyaphem but never seen one up close. I must say, you are impressive. So, Nightcrawler is it?"

"How did you know my name?! What do you want with me, hexe?!" He'd never even told the brothers about his mutant name, how did she find out?!

"It's simple, sweetie. You have got what I need and a way to finally get those brothers and their pet angel out of my hair once and for all."

"And what is that?" Kurt asked through gritted teeth.

"Why, everything! You've got their trust, great power, and, of course, a way to find them." She waved a hand at him. Now he could hear her thoughts being pushed into his foggy mind. Her commands being the only clear things on him mind. "Now off you go, back to their little hideout. Oh, and, I may not have control over your speech, but I very much control your actions. If you even speak my name, you will attack them." She smiled. He heard her voice in his head telling him, _commanding_ him, to find the brothers. Following her commands without choice, he disappeared. BAMF!

* * *

The drive back to the bunker was fairly quiet. Dean was playing some Led Zeppelin while singing along. Sam, sitting in the passenger seat, while trying to ignore Dean's bad singing. They were only about 15 min away from the bunker when smoke suddenly filled the back seat.

Dean looked in his rearview mirror to see a blue Kurt staring back at him with red eyes. "H-Hello." Kurt said sheepishly.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight. You got lost because you were distracted by your movie, you bumped into someone causing you to drop the movie, and the red eyes are a side effect of the spell used on you and Cas?" It came out more of a question than a statement. The three of them were now on the side of the road. Dean pulled over when Kurt showed up and he is currently praying to Cas. Sam was across the street getting the story from Kurt.

"Y-yes. That is w-what happened." Kurt spoke nervously. He knew he needed to tell them who had control of him, but with Rowena hearing is every word, he couldn't do it without her knowing. At the moment he could control his own body. It's as though she's just waiting.

Cas had just showed up. Kurt and Sam walked back across the street. Cas began staring at Kurt.

Sam, noticing this, spoke up to explain his red eyes. "Oh, it's a side effect of the spell."

Cas looked even more confused. Then, after a second or two, so did Sam and Dean. "Wait a minute," Dean began. "You haven't had any side effects yet, have you?"

"No, I haven't," Cas replied, still staring at Kurt. "There is something wrong with Kurt."

Kurt's eyes widened. "What?! Nein, nein! T-there's nothing wrong with me!" Kurt began hearing Rowena's voice again. _I want to find their lair! Ask to continue this at their hideout!_ "Um… W-why don't we finish this at the bunker?"

"No." Cas said immediately. "Sam stay here and look after Kurt." Cas walked off with Dean.

"Cas? What's wrong?"

"Kurt is being controlled by Rowena." Cas explained bluntly.

Dean didn't say anything.

So, Cas continued, "I could hear her voice in his head. She wants to find the bunker."

Dean blinked. "Okay then. So, what do we do now?"

"She can hear anything he hears but she cannot see what he sees s…"

"So we can let him know we know with some kind of visual sign."

"Y-yes."

"Gotcha." Dean turned to walk off.

"W-wait. Dean." Cas stopped him.

"Yea Cas?" Dean looked at him.

Cas felt the heat rising in his neck. "Um.. N-nevermind."

"Alright." Dean continued over to Sam and Kurt. He pulled a small notepad out of his jacket and jotted something down. "Sammmy." He pointed a thumb towards Cas and Sam took the hint. Sam headed over to Cas and he filled him in. Dean passed the note to Kurt then said, "Yea, we'll head to the bunker. Hop in, I'll get the other two." Dean signaled to Sam and Cas. Sam got into the passenger seat; Cas spread his enormous wings and disappeared in an instant.

A few minutes later, Dean parked the Impala at a gas station to fill up.

Hat are we doing here?" Kurt asked nervously.

"Hey, my baby's thirsty. Gotta keep her full," Dean replied casually

"Hey, I'm thirsty too. Kurt, you want anything?" Sam asked

"Uh, no. I'm good."

"Alirght." With that, both Sam and Dean headed inside. Once inside, Sam grabbed himself a drink and met Dean at the register, who was paying for gas. "How could she have found us?"

"I'm not sure. I check Baby everyday for hex bags. I didn't find any today."

Before they headed out the door, they both patted down their coats. Sam pales and pulls out a hex bag from his pocket.

"Dude, how did you not know that was there?"

"It wasn't there this morning!" Sam said incredulously.

"Whatever, man." Dean waved him off. "Go to the bathroom and burn it, then we'll get back on the road."

Sam headed to the bathroom and locked the door. He lit a match and watched as bright blue and green sparks flew and the bag disappeared in the colorful flames.

* * *

Just as the brothers headed inside, that voice was back in his head. _What the hell are they doing?_

"Um, I think Dean said something about getting gas for his, uh, 'baby'," Kurt replied.

 _They better hurry up._ Rowena's voice was suddenly cut off.

"They're coming." Kurt stated.

 _Get them to head to the bunker._ Rowena demanded then fell silent.

* * *

"It'll take a bit for her to notice we burned it," Sam said.

The two of them reached the Impala. Sam got in and Dean proceded to pump gas. Sam motioned for Kurt ot open the note Dean had given him earlier. Kurt opened it up. ' _point us in the direction you first met Rowena'_ these words were hastily scrawled on the folded piece of paper. Kurt looked at Sam and nodded.

CLICK Dean finished pumping and got into the driver side.

As they were heading in the direction Kurt was pointing, he heard a sudden outburst in his head. _Rrrraaaggg! They found my hex bag and burned it!_ _Attack them now! Get one of them to talk and reveal the location of that blasted bunker!_

* * *

Rrrriiinnnggg…. Rrrrriiinnnngg… _'You've reach agent Stark, leav-'_ *chk*

Cas sighed and put his phone in his pocket. "Where are they?" He spoke to himself. Then he disappeared with a smooth wave of his wings. He reappeared outside the Impala and it took a moment for the scene before him to register.

The Impala was pulled over off the road. Through the front windshield Cas saw Sam slumped against the door, unconscious, and Dean was gasping for air while grabbing at his neck. Cas ran over and forces the driver side door open, worried about Dean's reaction to come later. He then saw that it was Kurt choking Dean with his tail from the back seat. Without thinking, Cas bit his thumb and smeared his blood across Kurt's tail. The blood burned him like acid, similar to the effects of holy water on a demon. Kurt retracted his tail. Dean took in a sharp gasp of air and Cas helped him out of the car. As Kurt tried to climb out, Dean hit him behind his head and knocked him to the ground. Dean then falls to his knees, struggling for air. Cas reached out and healed his neck.

Sighing in relief and catching his breath, Dean stood up. "Thanks Cas." He turned and dragged Kurt and leaned him against a tree. When he shut the driver side door, he noticed the broken lock. "Dammit Cas!" Dean exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

"Sorry, Dean. But I had to get in. You can just fix it, can't you?"

"That's not the point," Dean sighed, "Baby can't keep taking abuse."

As they were talking, they failed to notice Kurt waking up and approaching them. He yanked Cas down to the ground by one of his wings and Cas let out a scream of pain. Kurt jumped into the air and kicked Dean with both legs and landed back on his feet. "Sorry!" Kurt yells, "I'm not controlling my actions!"

Cas came up behind Kurt and wrapped his arms around him, keeping him restrained. Dean was still on the ground. "Yea, I'm sorry too, but we've got to defend ourselves."

After Dean stood up, Sam was also awake and getting out of the car.

 _This is too much. Get out of there!_ Rowena's voice screamed back into his head. BAMF! Kurt disappeared right out of Cas' arms.

"Sorry guys," Sam apologized, rubbing his head, "he caught me off guard. I guess I missed the whole thing."

"Yea, you were definitely a lot of help," Dean said sarcastically.

Sam gave him a look. "So how are we supposed to find them now? Did you happen to hear Rowena say anything?" Sam turned to Cas.

"No. She just said to get out of here."

"Nah. Finding him will be easy now!" Dean smiled, then looked at Sam, "I slipped your phone into his pocket."

Sam's eyes widened then he frantically checked his pockets. After not finding his phone, he threw his arms to his sides. "Really Dean?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until next chapter,  
> NyteXade


	7. Back to Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He turned around and saw Rowena being held by her wrists behind her back. He looked up at the one who captured her. "Crowley," Dean said, unsurprised.

Back in the alley of Rowena's original spell, Kurt just appeared next to Rowena, who was pacing. "Alright. I need to find their bunker. As far as I know, they still don't know where we are." She continued to pace, talking more to herself than to him.

"Why are you looking for their bunker anyway?" Kurt finally asked.

She paused and looked at him. "There is an old spell book I am searching for and I highly believe it is in that Men of Letters library somewhere."

Before either of them could say anything else, Cas appeared in front of them. "Remove the spell you cast on him," Cas demands plainly.

"Oh but darling, why ever would I do that?" Rowena responded with a tone of fake sincerity. "Oh Nightcrawler, be a dear and take out this angel." Rowena commanded with a smile before falling back to watch from the shadows.

In the blink of an eye, Kurt was attacking Cas. BAMF! Cas was turning left and right on the spot. BAMF! BAMF! Kurt was appearing and disappearing around him, landing punch after punch and creating a large cloud of smoke. In the shadows, Rowena smiled, watching her slave quickly gain the upper hand. Cas spread his wings, which caught Kurt off guard, and knocked him in the stomach with the bone of his wing. Kurt flew backwards into a wall. Kurt recovered quickly and disappeared. BAMF! A second later, a loud scream escaped Cas' mouth and he fell to his hands and knees, wings lying flat around him. One wing was straightened at an awkward angle. Kurt was standing behind him with a handful of feathers. Before anymore action could be taken, the unmistakable sound of the Impala could be heard coming to a stop outside the alley. Sam and Dean then came running into view. They broth froze at the sight of Cas on his knees and Kurt, who had frozen from being caught off guard. Before anyone else could react, Dean had already moved in front of Kurt and, with all his strength, punched him squarely in the face, effectively knocking him out cold. Dean stood there for a sec, huffing, face contorted in anger. Then he fell to his knees beside Cas and Sam ran over next to him.

With all the excitement of recent events, Rowena attempted to slip away unnoticed. As soon as she turned around, she ran into someone standing behind her.

"Cas! Cas, are you alright?!" Dean called to Cas.

"He-he dislocated my wing," Cas groaned out.

"Dammit!" Dean hit the ground with his fist. "We should have been here sooner." Then his eyes widened. "Rowena!" He turned around and saw Rowena being held by her wrists behind her back. He looked up at the one who captured her. "Crowley," Dean said, unsurprised.

Sam looked at Dean, confused. "Crowley? How did he know to come here?"

"I texted him when we parked."

"Yes of course he called me for help. You two wouldn't be able to catch her even if she was unconscious. Now, Moose," he looked at Sam, "Squirrel," he looked at Dean, "I'll be taking her with me. Thanks for the help in capturing this witch." He yanked Rowena back.

"Wait," Dean stopped him.

"What do you need?" Crowley asked with a hint of annoyance.

"How do we stop her control over Kurt, and do you know how to fix Cas' wings?"

Before he said anything, Crowley disappeared with Rowena. Dean threw his hands up and let them drop. "Crowley you sonuva bitch!"

"Son of a witch actually, as I've told you before." Crowley reappeared behind them. Sam and Dean whirled around. Crowley was standing there with an annoyed expression, holding a small glass potion bottle. He tossed the potion to Dean, who scrambled to catch it. "Add a bit of the angle's feathers and have the blue monkey hold it when he teleports. That will add in some of the residue from the brimstone dimension he passes through. Have your lover drink it." Crowley began to trun around.

"Wait. What about Kurt." Dean motioned to the unconscious Nightcrawler.

Crowley waved his hand and in a split second Cas, Kurt, and Dean had disappeared leaving Sam standing there alone.

"Wait… why… what?" Sam looked around.

"Well, someone has to drive that bloody car back, don't they?" Then Crowley disappeared.

Sam looked down and saw Dean's keys on the ground.

* * *

Cas, Dean, and Kurt appeared back in the kitchen at the bunker. Kurt and Dean stood up and looked around. Dean immediately moved into a defensive stance between Kurt and Cas.

"Dean," Cas groaned, "it's alright. Rowena no longer has control over him."

Dean relaxed then turned to Cas. He set the potion down. "I'm gonna have to pop your wing back into place."

Cas grimaced.

Dean pulled off his leather belt and folded it. "Here, bite down on this." He gave it to Cas. _Uh… it's just like popping a shoulder back into place, right?_ Dean tried to reassure himself. He positioned his hands on either side of the joint in Cas' wing. "Alright. On the count of 3. Ready?"

Cas nodded then squeezed his eyes shut.

"One…" POP!

"Aaaarrrggghh!" Cas screamed. "I thought you said 'on 3'."

"Well," Dean smiled, "It's better if you don't expect it."

Cas sighed and stood up. He looked around. "Wait. Where's Sam?"

"Huh?" Dean looked around. "What the hell, Crowley!"

Just then, the door to the bunker opened and a minute later Sam walked into the kitchen and tossed the keys to Dean. "he said someone had to drive it back," Sam said exasperatedly.

"Hmph. Whatever," Dean replied. "Well, Kurt is back to normal and all that's left to do is finish this potion." He reached down and picked up the bottle. He walked over to Cas and pulled out a few feathers.

"Hey!" Cas exclaimed.

"Sorry," Dean smiled, "we need them for the potion." Cas just crossed his arms and glared at him. Dean dropped the feathers into the potion. The formerly navy green liquid was now a shimmering pitch black. Then Dean walked over to Kurt and handed it to him.

"Hmm?" Kurt looked at it, confused.

"I need you to teleport while holding it," Dean stated simply.

"Uh… ok." BAMF! BAMF! Kurt disappeared and reappeared across the room. The potion was now a midnight blue. "Is it… supposed to do that?"

"Uh. I'm assuming so," Dean guessed, then he took the potion from him.

"I'd be more worried if it didn't change," Sam added.

Dean handed the potion to Cas. "Are you sure I should drink this? Should we trust Crowley?" Cas asked unsure.

"No, I don't think we can trust him to do help you out of the goodness of his heart," Dean began.

"but we can trust him to help you as long as he thinks he has use of you for his benefit," Sam finished.

Cas nodded, hesitated, then drank the potion. "Aaaggghh!" Cas yelled and arched his back. His wings began to glow brightly. So brightly, that Dean, Sam, and Kurt had to shield their eyes. They continued to glow until, with a sharp woosh and a final bright flash, they disappeared leaving behind hundreds of black feathers falling to the ground. Cas relaxed, panting, wings gone.

"Wow, it worked," Dean smirked.

"Finally," Cas sighed. He stood up straighter after catching his breath.

"alright, well I'm not cleaning this up tonight." Dean pointed to the mess of feathers on the floor. "I'm hitting the sack." He pointed behind him with a thumb then turned and left.

"I agree," Sam said. "I think we should all get some sleep.

The other two nodded and they all headed to bed.

The next morning, Dean was up first again and making pancakes in the kitchen. After he had set the plate on the table, Cas walked in.

"Hey, 'morning," Dean called.

"Good morning, Dean. I wasn't aware that you knew how to cook," Cas answered.

Dean scowled. "Why does everyone think that?" he put the syrup on the table then looked at Cas. "so how's your back? It must be sore after carrying the weight of your wings."

"No, I've always carried the weight of my wings, they are just on a different plane of existence, which is why you can't normally see them."

"Hmm. Cool." Then they both sat down to eat.

A little while later Sam and Kurt joined them. After breakfast, Kurt said his goodbyes, wanting to move on. Sam, Dean, and Cas wend back to their lives of saving people and hunting things (the family business). Unknown to Sam and Cas, after that day, Dean kept a large, black, shimmery feather in the glove box of the Impala.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I finally finished! I hope y'all enjoyed it! I am currently working on a Volition: Legendary Defender fic if anyone is interested :) Until next time,   
> NyteXade


End file.
